Melusine
Background Mirel was one of the first Durakdrin born during the war between Human and Elf, making her very ''old, perhaps one of the oldest characters. Like so many, she was abandoned at birth, until being taken in by a kindly Visadrin woman who would eventually raise her to adulthood and give her the name Mirel. Like some Durakdrin, she was unable to use magic, and had to rely upon alchemical infusions in order to grant certain enhancements to herself, something she would eventually learn many years down the road. At 40, she decided to join the war effort against humanity, eventually becoming known as a dangerous assassin, for she was incredibly skilled with her stealthy takedowns. At one point during her visit to Lu'Dran, she comes across the wyrm Velsoth, who gifts her with daggers made from his fangs, and armor from his hide, thus making her even more formidable on the field of battle. She abandons her former name, and changes it to Melusine, who is known among the elves as a demon who excels at poison, plague, and darkness. She acts as a scout for Ryujin for a time, despite the mostly Visadrin members of his forces sharing nothing but disdain for her. It was perhaps his treatment of her, and how he saw her as an equal that would eventually cause her to develop feelings for him, those that she would never confess. She possesses great contempt for Seraiya, even after her joining forces with Ryujin, claiming that she will always be lurking in the shadows with her dagger ready should she turn traitor. Once the war was over, she kept to herself, eventually becoming an assassin for hire and making a name for herself. She built a cottage in Nreid Forest, where she lives an otherwise solitary life with three cats. '''Appearance' Mirel is caramel toned, like nearly all Durakdrin, with a slender slightly toned body and a shapely mostly large bust. She has shoulder length unkempt maroon colored hair, and striking golden eyes. Her expression is cold, calculating, and near void of emotion, a trait most assassins possess. She dons form fitting full dark leather armor fashioned from the scaly hide of Velsoth which allows her to become invisible to the naked eyed to those she does not wish to see her. A bandolier of several vials filled with magical infusions adorn her chest, as well as a belt containing the same. Her daggers resemble dragon fangs, and are capable of tearing through just about anything, possessing the strength of red draconite without the weight. Personality Mirel can come off as quite cold and apathetic, as she has seen many things in her very long life, and has since become indifferent to things associated with what Humans do to others. She does have a soft side, though it is rare, and is seen only once when she encounters Ryujin in Verganon. Trivia * Ryujin is the only person who knows of her real name. * She is fully aware of the events surrounding Seraiya, Ryujin, Ryu, and Sacreia. Category:Characters